a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic wheel shaft reversing mechanism for a toy vehicle or the like which capable of reciprocating movement over an arbitrarily preset distance.
b) Related Art
It has thus far been necessary for toy vehicles capable of only forward running to change over their moving direction upon arrival at a predetermined position.
To eliminate this defect, reciprocatory toy vehicles capable of moving back to their starting points when they have moved forward over a predetermined distance have been proposed in 1) Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 51-24492, 2) Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 61-111493, and 3) Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 62-74882, etc.
In the toy vehicle disclosed in the above-mentioned publication 1), the running body thereof is reciprocated, not independently, but in cooperation with guide pieces provided on rails.
In the toy vehicle described in the above-mentioned publication 2), since the forward and backward running of the vehicle is selectively changed over by means of a lever, the vehicle cannot be reciprocated automatically.
Further, the toy vehicle described in the above-mentioned publication 3) has a complicated structure since the running body portion thereof is so arranged that it runs either in a state in which it is laid flat with respect to the running plane or in an erected state.